


Wolf Transformations

by Avatar_Roku32



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Wolf link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Roku32/pseuds/Avatar_Roku32
Summary: Link transformations are getting out of hand. After saving Samus from the killer wolf, Ganondorf and Zelda must help the Hero understand what's going on. With Marth and Ike on the journey, the trio head to the Twilight Realm to find answers.





	1. Feral Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm not sure whether this will be a Link/Ganondorf or Link/Ike story. We'll just have to see how it proceeds.  
> If you prefer one or the other please tell.

“Have you guys seen Link recently?” Marth asked the table as he took a spoonful of his soup. "I need to speak with him."

Zelda was not far from the young man and turned her attention to him. "I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to him in some time."

Their heads turned to the door as the boy they spoke of appeared. He looked worse for wear, his whole stature was slumped, severe lack of sleep was evident on Link's face. They watched as he grabbed a tray, carelessly throwing food onto his plate, staggering to an empty table. Link slouched, head in hands, attempting to rub the tiredness from his body. Zelda had never seen the boy so untamed, Link was usually upbeat, lively.  The princess watched Marth head over, sitting opposite the boy, clearing his throat to get Link's attention.

"Oh, Marth," Link's head shot up. "I didn't realise you were there."

"It's fine, Link." Marth waved him off, "I just came over to tell you, you have a match tomorrow."

Link's eyes widened in surprise, he shook his head in disagreement. "Marth, I really don't think I can do it."

"Why not?"

"I," Link chewed his lip, bowing his head in defeat. "It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

Marth gazed after Link as he rose from his spot and left the hall. The prince glanced down at the boy's tray and rose a brow. Despite Link being one of the fighters who ate little, his tray was untouched. Something was wrong, glancing over at Zelda, they both decided it was time to investigate.

* * *

 

Link rubbed his forehead as he walked down the hall, his eyes stung, the tiredness was taking a toll on his body. A small heat pulsed in his hand and his eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Link picked up his pace, almost flinging himself around the corner, coming to an abrupt stop as a body came into view. Link gazed up to find Ike before him, looking down at him in worry.

"Hey, where are you off to in a hurry?"

"Sorry Ike. I have to go." Link pushed past him, feeling the takeover begin. He slammed the door behind him and his body fell to the floor as the pain began to pulse. He suppressed his urge to scream not wanting to alert anyone of his pain. Link's bones began to crack, moving inside, his jaw changing in shape to accommodate the huge razor-sharp teeth that began to come through. Link let out a small whimper after his transformation was complete and wobbled heavily on his four paws. He glanced into his mirror and huffed. The transformations were becoming more frequent, more painful than the last. Link noticed the triforce glowing brightly, shining like a curse. The wolf before him was everything he remembered, the markings on his forehead and the beautiful thick fur. He glanced to his back and frowned, Midna. The small imp, who turned out to be a princess was lost forever, locked away in the twilight realm.  Midna had ensured Link that he wouldn't be able to change into his other form without her there. She had taken the small piece of twilight magic Zant had given them with her. So what was happening? Link glanced to the side and winced, his bed, it was in shambles. Link had locked himself in his room after he woke to find his bed ripped apart. He hadn't remembered doing such a thing. He recalled transforming and he was sure the violent part of his soul took over. This time he'd seemed to be in control, well for now at least. Link sighed, a small howl escaping his lips. He curled into himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

When Link awoke the next morning he was human, hairless and on two feet. He stretched his aching limbs and yawned. The match Link was participating in was on this morning and he was starving. After checking to make sure he didn't have wolf ears or a tail Link headed to the hall, feeling slightly better than he had all week. He wolfed down his breakfast, managing to keep it down and let a small smile grace his lips when he caught the dullness of the triforce.

"What are you smiling about Link?"

Link's head glanced up to see Zelda and Samus making their way over, planting themselves before him.

"Oh, nothing."

Zelda rose a brow before dismissing Link's lack of an answer and began to eat. Samus nudged the boy and grinned widely.

"I'm in the match with you this morning. Prepare to be smashed."

"I look forward to it." Link nodded, "Excuse me."

Link headed to the locker room to ready himself for the match ahead.

* * *

 

"The match will begin in four minutes. Please head to the arena." The voice over spoke. Zelda sat herself down with Marth and Ike waiting patiently for the fight to begin. Zelda turned to the prince and updated him on the Link issue.

"Link seemed fine this morning, not quite himself but better than he has been these past few days."

"I'm sure he just had a bad night sleep," Marth assured the Hylian woman.

"Shh, it's starting," Ike shushed the two, eyes plastered on the fight below.

Samus headed straight for Link who was already parrying against Pit, swinging blade against blade. Link sensed Samus's presence and leapt back, wincing as Pit was struck, flying back, hitting the floor with a loud 'oomph'. A dark presence made Samus shiver as Ganondorf appeared, sending the injured angel off the platform.

"Link if we team up we can take him. Link?" Samus glanced behind her and found him glancing at his hand. The golden triangle was glowing brightly and the boy's face was in a state of horror. Samus took a quick glance at Ganondorf who was looking at the boy curiously.

"Hero, what are you doing?"

The hero sword and shield fell from Link's grasp, clanging to the ground. The heat pulsed once again through Link's body, sending a searing pain to his head. He let out a painful cry as gravity pulled him onto all fours. Link clasped his hands around his head and muffled his pained screams.

"Link, are you okay?" Samus reached out to him.

"Get away!"

Samus flinched away as Link's voice came out as a ferocious growl,  an almost threatening tone. The triforce shone brightly, almost blinding the bounty hunter.

"Hero stop whatever it is you are doing!" Ganondorf snapped, gaping at his hand at the bright glow, he slandered a glance into the crowd and found Zelda glancing at her own dazzling triforce. A loud pained scream ripped through the stadium as Link was coated in a golden light from afar.

From where Ganondorf and Samus were situated, Link was in immense pain, his body shifting into awkward angles, his bones moulding into certain positions. Samus gasped as Link's head contorted into a wolf, the woman watched as the unique striking blue eyes slowly faded to black as the golden light faded and the snarl the wolf produced caused even Ganondorf to flinch. The large wolf locked his gaze on the blonde woman, growling lowly, showing its canines in hunger. Samus was unable to move, fear had taken over, her friend was gone, replaced by a giant, menacing wolf. It moved closer, prowling towards its prey, analysing her. It let out a blood curling howl before it pounced, ready to take his prey by the neck. Samus closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain that never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw none other than Ganondorf wrestling with the wolf. The evil King of the Gerudo's had saved her life. Samus watched as the wolf clawed at the King, leaving huge gashes over the man's body, his jaw went to Ganondorf's face only to be whacked to the side as the man punched him. The wolf roared diving for his neck, an arm came up between them and the teeth of the beast pierced Ganondorf's skin, embedding its canines into his arm. The huge man winced, turning to Samus who was still stunned.

"What are you doing bounty hunter?!" He boomed, "Help me!"

Samus suddenly came to and began to pull her gun when Zelda appeared and gave Link a stern gaze.

"LINK!"

The wolf snapped his head to the princess and Zelda shook under the stare. Those blue eyes she was expecting to see were black, there was nothing, an empty shell. The wolf seemed to forget the male beneath him and ran at Zelda full bound. He leapt, only to be side swept by Ganondorf once again. The taste of the huge male was still in Link's mouth and he was determined to finish the man once and for all.

Zelda summoned her goddess bow and drew an arrow from the air. Samus was beside her, watching her knot the arrow in place.

"What are you going to do?"

"Put him to sleep."

Zelda released the bow and the arrow headed straight at the wolf's head. It knocked him clean off Ganondorf and laid there, unconscious and breathing deeply. Ganondorf raised himself and began to straighten his armour. He heard Zelda's approach and nodded respectfully to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course." Zelda offered him a piece of cloth, which he took gratefully, wrapping it tightly around his injured arm.

"Do you know why the Hero acted this way?"

"I don't."

They glanced at one another before the two watched the wolf be taken away, its paw glowing faintly.


	2. Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up, He is brought to Ganondorf and Ike and Marth begin their journey with the three Hyruleans

Samus sat gazing at the sedated wolf and cursed herself for being such a fool. She was a galactic bounty hunter and she froze over a bigger than average sized wolf. She had killed thousands of creatures ten times more frightening than a wolf, ten times as deadly and much larger than the beast sleeping peacefully before her. The wolf or Link she should say had few and many visitors over the following two days, ranging from the pink blob that was Kirby to Mario the plumber. Link had been visited by Ganondorf at least once, while Zelda checked on the boy almost every hour. Ike and Marth came and went as they pleased, the mercenary more so than the prince.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Samus asked Zelda who was lightly stroking the fur, her fingers flowing smoothly through the thick hair.

"The sedation should wear off soon," Zelda rose from her spot. "I must take my leave. I have business to attend to. Please have someone fetch me if Link wakes before my return."

Samus nodded, smiling as Zelda bowed to her. The bounty hunter still found it strange that her friend was so well mannered, royal and extremely polite. Ganondorf was much the same, despite his attitude and goals the huge man was a king and he was taught how royalty should act. Link, the forest inhabitant, however, was nothing like the two. Yes, Link was incredibly polite and friendly but his table manners were atrocious, challenging Wario to burp contests, talking with a mouth full of food and in general just having fun.

A knock on the door had Samus escaping her thoughts as she called out.

"Come in."

"Ah, Samus, you're still here." Marth appeared at the door with Ike close behind. "How is Link faring?"

"The same." The woman sighed. "Asleep."

Samus let a mighty yawn pass her lips that caught Marth's attention.

"Perhaps you should retire to your room. Ike and I will stay by Link's side."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"-Off with you. I'm sure Zelda will return shortly."

"Thanks, Marth." Samus bid the two farewell and headed to her quarters for a much-needed nap.

"I didn't know he could transform," Ike spoke out, analysing the markings on the beast's forehead once again. It was clear as day Link was no average wolf, its features far too exquisite to the average animal.

"I was told from Zelda that this form proves he is the chosen hero of Hyrule. I dare say anything would escape Link's excellent senses."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"That Ike, my friend, I'm not entirely sure."

* * *

A low groan had Ike swinging his head to the bed where Link lay. Marth had left hours before, having been called for an urgent matter leaving Ike alone to watch over the cursed boy. Ike was warned that Link may not be himself and to take extreme caution. The mercenary held his sword tightly, rising from his seat, circling to the end of the bed. Ike let out a much-needed breath as the familiar blue eyes fluttered open and locked onto his.

"Link?"

The wolf glanced down to himself and let out an annoyed huff checking his back, tail and paws. He turned back to Ike and let out a whining howl. Ike let his sword slacken and cautiously knelt before Link.

"You can't speak?"

Link shook his head, nudging the mercenary out of irritation. Ike sighed heavily, he should have anticipated this. Link leapt from the bed and wobbled slightly before standing strongly on all fours. Ike's grip suddenly tightened on his sword, watching as the wolf paced in its place.

"Perhaps we should go to Zelda?"

Link's ear pricked up at Zelda's name and nodded eagerly, following Ike from the room before bolting past him, bounding at an incredible pace leaving Ike chasing behind. Link pounced around the corner and crashed into a lithe body. He let an apologetic howl as Zelda laid shocked beneath him. Link moved away, whimpering, bowing his head low in apology. The princess merely rose, patting herself down before linking her arms around the wolf's neck, her face tickled by the soft fur.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Link nuzzled the woman's head, causing Zelda to smile gleefully before she turned serious, removing herself from him, standing with her gloved arms crossed demanding an explanation.

"Now what on earth happened at the stadium?"

Link glanced to the side in guilt and refused to look back not wanting to be on the receiving end of the wrath from the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda was about to scold Link before Ike came sprinting around the corner, skidding to a stop.

"There you are- Oh Zelda." Ike bowed to the woman, his breath slighted ragged.

"Ike." Zelda smiled warmly before turning cold once again. "Ganondorf will want to see you, Link."

Link's eyes widened in alarm and protest, shaking his head violently. Zelda grasped the wolf's ear reminding him of Midna and his head instantly stopped.

"Who knows more about dark magic than Ganondorf?" Zelda spoke. "Now come, he may have the answers."

Link howled in defeat, ears flopping at his loss, padding alongside Zelda with Ike following silently behind.

A thudded knock echoed down the hall, causing Link to shift closer to the awaiting Princess. The large shadowed door opened squeaking on its hinges, revealing the King of the Desert. Link shivered under the man's intense gaze as he examined his company.

"Come in."

The three shuffled in, taking in the dimness of Ganondorf's room. It was simple yet elegant with a tinge of wickedness that kept Link on his guard. Standing in the middle of the room Link watched with caution as Ganondorf knelt before him, his hand raised, palm facing Link's head.

"May I?"

Link glanced to Zelda who nodded in reassurance before padding forward resting his forehead against the big man's palm. Ganondorf let out a small smile before he began to examine the wolf before him. When the man was finished he stood up and sat at his desk, Ike knelt by Link as Zelda stood by Ganondorf, discussing quietly.

"This room is creepy," Ike whispered to the wolf, who nodded, letting out an amused huff. Link felt a surge of pain rush through him and growled, backing away. "Link?"

The three humans watched as Link backed into Ganondorf's dresser knocking off a priced piece, causing the king's brow to twitch. The wolf gasped, its shining blue eyes littered with pain.

"What's happening?" Ike spoke panicked.

"I'm not sure." Ganondorf spoke calmly, "From what I could gather there was no trace of dark magic on the Hero's body. As for his transformations-"

Ganondorf silenced as a small heat emitted from his hand. This again. His Triforce had been acting strange for a few weeks now and he was sure it had something to do with the withering wolf before him. Link began to howl, thrashing his body from side to side. Ganondorf held Zelda back as she tried to reach the hysterical wolf, her Triforce blinding the mercenary and king as she got closer. The room suddenly flashed with a bright light causing the three to cover their eyes. Ike heard a familiar groan and quickly withdrew his arm to find Link raising himself off the floor, standing on two feet, his brown weathered boots a sight for sore eyes. His tunic was a little ruffled and creased but the three observers were happy to see the hero back. Link rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, rubbing his arms to soothe his aching limbs.

"It seems the Goddess has plans for us," Ganondorf announced. "Perhaps these transformations are a message. How long has this haunted you Hero?"

"A couple of weeks."

Ganondorf nodded in understanding, around the same time his own Triforce began to glow. He glanced over to Zelda who was also thinking the same thing.

"I see. Perhaps it is time to return to Hyrule and attempt to solve this mystery."

"I agree." Zelda nodded, "I will inform the smash bros for our absence and we'll leave at once."

"Marth and I will be accompanying you," Ike announced, standing tall and determined.

"Don't be foolish child." Ganondorf barked with laughter. "You wouldn't know the first thing about Hyrule."

"I may not, but Marth certainly does."

"Help wouldn't go astray." Zelda pointed out, ignoring the outrageous look upon Ganondorf's face. "Very well Ike, please fetch Marth and we'll be on our way."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be having these two accompany us?" Ganondorf asked, eyeing the two strangers with disdain.

"They're both fine swordsmen and quite knowledgeable in certain things that perhaps you are not." Zelda smiled, greeting the approaching men. Ganondorf snorted in derision and glanced beside him to see Link silent, watching his mark, waiting for it to cause mayhem once again.

"It will glow when it glows Hero, stop gawking at your hand." Ganondorf snapped. Link scowled at the man and grasped his hand, hiding it behind his back.

"Let us be on our way now you've joined us." Zelda greeted the two men and turned behind her and muttered in Hyrulean. Marth and Ike watched in awe as a small white light emitted with radiance from the woman's hand and drifted into the space in front of her producing a portal large enough for two grown men to walk through.

"After you," Ike smirked at Marth in amusement after watching the three Hyruleans walk casually through the portal. Marth rolled his eyes pushing the mercenary away before cautiously walking towards the ripped opening. Placing a hand through the light something grabbed him from the other side and the prince yelped as he was pulled through. Ike's eyes widened in alarm and ran towards the portal, rushing through. Ike only managed to peek a glimpse of Marth removing his wrist from Link's hand before grunting in surprise as he collided with the Hyrulean causing the pair to fall. When Ike focused he found himself in a foreign land laying atop of the Hyrule Hero. Ike was pulled roughly off the boy by the King of Gerudo's and found the disdain scowling the man sent his way a little amusing.

"Hand boy." Ganondorf offered his hand to the fallen hero and sighed in irritation as the boy hesitated. Link accepted nonetheless and was flown to his feet. He thanked the huge male and lightly patted himself down.

"Woah."

Link turned to see Ike and Marth standing in awe at the edge of the mountain Zelda transported them to, the two foreigners were gawking out across the vast plains Hyrule is so famous for. Link slinked to Ike's side and took in a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air that always soothed his worries.

"You live here?"

"Well Zelda does, I live in a small grove." Link explained pointing into the distance. "Over there somewhere."

"And Ganondorf?" Ike asked, his gaze taken to a vast desert in the distance.

"Gerudo Desert." Link smiled.

"And that is where we are headed," Ganondorf announced behind them, arms crossed a small part of him aching to return home.

"We must divert to Hyrule Castle first." Zelda clasped her hands together. "There is business I must attend to. It will take but a second."


	3. Lake Hylia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins on horseback to Lake Hylia.  
> A piece of the past is revealed and Link inwardly questions Ganondorf's involvement.

As the group of travellers came to a halt outside the gates of Hyrule Castle, the Hyrulean princess sighed in relief at seeing her heavy stoned home. Zelda turned on her companions, dress twirling around her as she clasped her gloved hands together tightly.

"I'll be back shortly." Zelda bowed slightly ready to walk away when Marth spoke.

"May I accompany you? I'd love to see Castle Town."

"If you wish." Zelda smiled, pleased to know someone was intrigued about her home as she was. "Link, are you coming?"

"I'll stay out here, it's nice to be out in the open again." Link smiled, genuinely thrilled to be back in nature once more.

"I'll stay put also, I don't believe I'm welcome among these walls." Ganondorf crossed his arms in defiance, reliving the failure of his past plans.

"Ike, my friend, you wish to stay out here also?" Marth asked the mercenary who was staring in awe at the vast castle before him.

"I'll be okay out here." Ike quickly glanced to the awaiting royalty.

"As you wish." Marth smiled, following the retreating woman, in complete awe as they entered through the gates. The inhabitants noted the princesses companion and greeted him with a much respect as their own heir. Marth scrutinised everything he could observe, from the sturdy yet aged structures to the pebbled stone path.

"If you are attempting to map out the town and attack the land if we ever become enemies in the future, you won't win."

If Marth wasn't looking at Zelda he might not have known she was speaking to him. She kept her head forward, her royal smile dazzling the people before them as they continued. He heard the underlying sarcasm and threat in her voice and a small shudder shocked through him.

"I would never dream of it." Marth simply smiled a princely smile as he followed the princess to her castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link was watching Ganondorf's eyes flicker constantly in apprehension, his hands tightening on his arms as they crossed, fingers flexing in anticipation. The Gerudo King was clearly uncomfortable and was eager to leave the daunting castle walls behind them.

"What?" Ganondorf snapped after he noticed the green-garbed hero glancing at him in amusement.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you so agitated before." Link smirked, stifling a huff of laughter at the big man's dangerous look.

"I'm not agitated. I'm fed up with waiting for your useless princess, we have places to be."

Link just hummed in mock and turned to see Ike gazing rather surprisingly behind him. The hero turned, his grin almost breaking his features when he saw Zelda with Marth, pulling want only could be Link's favourite animal. Silently being pulled behind the two returning companions were two purebred horses, one midnight black the other a rich brown. Along with the new arrivals, Zelda had changed attire and equipped a rapier to her hip. The two approached the waiting party and Link instantly headed for Zelda's companion, stroking the animal's mane, almost letting out a satisfactory giggle as the horse nudged him affectionately. Link scarcely listened to the princess speak concentrating on the friendly mare.

"Link?"

The hero snapped his head up at his name and gave Zelda a curious tilt of his head. The woman sighed shaking her head in what should have been disbelief but was so used to the boy's small attention span she simply repeated herself.

"You should call Epona so we may get this journey underway."

"Of course." Link nodded, walking a few meters away, pulling out the beautiful handcrafted whistle his friend, Ilia, had presented to him after he had made the long and tiring journey to help retrieve her memory.

Ike watched as the boy took the crafted piece to his mouth and the mercenary's heart stopped as a beautiful melody filled the air around him causing any tension Ike had to evaporate. When the melody stopped Link looked to the horizon and Ike let out a surprised gasp as a horse with a harnessed saddle, galloped in their direction. It let out a whiney in excitement and pulled up sharp before Link and obediently waited before the boy. Link immediately threw his arms around the horse's neck and let out a delighted laugh as Epona began patting him with her head.

"Oh, how I've missed you."

"Alright enough with the affection," Ganondorf rolled his eyes, bringing his fingers to his lips, letting out a sharp high pitched whistle and leapt onto a dead black mare with glowing red eyes. It snorted derisively a small puff of smoke being released from its nostrils. Ike wasn't sure when it had appeared but the nightmare brought with it a cold aura, a sinister darkness that bled into the atmosphere. "Let's go."

Link sighed in aggravation, lightly stroking Epona's mane as Ganondorf took off at a slow pace. The hero watched as Marth showed Ike the reins to his steed and accepted Zelda's offer to ride the brown mare.

"I guess you're stuck with me." Link grinned at the princess's approach and stood rigid, even Epona straightened slightly on her hooves. Zelda simply patted Epona on her nose in fondness and let Link help her onto the mare.

The four companions managed to catch up with Ganondorf with ease, allowing the dark king to lead the way. Link wasn't sure why Gerudo was in front, a part of him was well aware that perhaps the huge male was riding them across Hyrule to their deaths. Marth and Ike rode up beside the two Hyruleans and asked a question the green-garbed hero had tucked in his mind for some time.

"Where is Ganondorf taking us?"

"To the Edge of Lake Hylia. It is the only known opening to the desert. However, I'm not particularly sure where it is but Ganondorf seemed confident."

* * *

The group stopped a few times to let the horses rest before finally coming to a stop at the edge of the vast lake. The horses lapped at the waters border while Link swam around sending intentional waves of water over Ganondorf causing the big male to snap, unconsciously moving inch by inch towards the water. Ike helped both Marth and Zelda produce a barely edible dinner that consisted of a dead squirrel and weird looking mushrooms Link had found. The four travellers sat gathered around the burning fire, the mercenary and the prince were listening intently to what the Hyrulean princess had to say. The Hyrulean hero, however, was gazing at the big male a few meters away, his broad back acting as a wall. Link knew the man was awake, despite declaring to turn in early it was clear that the Gerudo was on guard. He was surrounded by his enemies and even though it was obvious that Link or any other companion were not going to harm him he was unintentionally alert of his surroundings. Link was still unaware of Ganondorf's contribution to the journey other than he knew the way. The big question was why was he helping? The man despised him and Zelda, along with their foreign companions. Link thought that the Gerudo would be pleased that he himself had serious problems and leave the princess to suffer the consequences of his crisis. Not to say that Link wasn't pleased with the man's understanding of the situation, but the thought that Ganondorf could feel anything but hatred towards him had the hero questioning the desert king's motives.

"So Zelda, how do we get to the desert?" Marth questioned, gazing with intrigue at the map he had before him. "It seems to be completely cut off from the rest of Hyrule."

"That wasn't always the case," Zelda explained. "When my grandfather ruled, it was said that Ganondorf had accused my grandfather's soldiers of having sexual relations with his tribe. After my grandfather simply waved off Ganondorf's accusations he refused Hyrulean access and eventually destroyed and cut off the desert completely. Eventually, the routes were forgotten, by the time my father came to rule they didn't exist."

"I see, how interesting. So how on earth did you get to the desert, Link?" Marth turned to the blue-eyed boy who barely managed to capture the question.

"Cannon."

"Of course," Ike smirked, not surprised by Link's lack of confusion to the mode of transport. Marth seemed to flicker from surprise to bewilderment simply nodding before bringing his attention back to the map.

"Well I am exhausted, I bid you goodnight, see you all in the morning" Zelda announced, gathering her rapier before retiring a few meters away, curling into herself.

"I suppose we should head to bed also." Marth smiled at the two boys left and neatly folded the map, tucking it gently into his satchel.

"I'll take first watch." Link offered, waving the two foreigners off to bed before settling down watching Ike fall into a deep slumber. The hero instinctively flickered his eyes back to the Gerudo who was staring into the burning fire, the flames reflecting into his golden orbs. Ganondorf turned his attention to Link noticing the curious look staring his way the desert king furrowed his brow and immediately flipped over, his back once again creating a barrier between them.


	4. Going Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the desert!  
> Link transforms again and is Ganondorf getting soft?

 

When Link awoke that morning not expecting the others to wake for at least another few hours, he headed groggily to the edge of the lake. He slipped his hat from his head and began to strip from his clothing. The hero silently dived into the water and sighed internally at the soothing sensation the water inflicted on him, breaking the water's surface Link couldn't help letting a refreshed smile grace his features. The water here was unlike others, vast, transparent and beautifully pristine. The hero glanced over to the sleeping figures his heart plummeting as he realised a body was missing. Ganondorf, the desert king, was nowhere in sight. Link quickly swam to the edge scrambling his way out of the water, cursing himself for being so oblivious and was about to rouse the others when the dark male reappeared. Ganondorf was walking with purpose oblivious to Link staring at him with great annoyance.

"Where have you been?"

Ganondorf would have jumped in fright at suddenly finding the green-garbed hero before him but his eyes were bulging at the sight of the eccentric new markings on the hero's face. The markings were familiar, he could almost sense his own presence in the boy before him.

"Hero, your face."

Link flinched slightly as the Gerudo lightly held the boy's face, tilting it to the side to analyse the markings more clearly. The markings were black in colour and slowly spreading down the boy's neck and had rounded his pointed ear.

"What?"

"It looks as if you've been cursed to some extent," Ganondorf announced lightly guiding his hand over the markings. "I sense dark magic."

Link turned from the male and glanced at himself in the reflection of the lake and sure enough, his left cheek was slowly being enveloped by dark lines. He touched his ear and a red colour pulsated across his face. Link gasped in surprised and the red pulse had him pulled to the past, the Usurper King clouding his mind.

"This is Zant's magic."

"Impossible." Ganondorf retorted crossing his arms. "The power I gave to him returned to me after his demise. There's no way he could come back. Unless that is you, didn't finish him."

"I did." Link furrowed his brow, he was sure of it. He had watched Midna give the devastating blow to Zant's being. There was no way he'd be able to heal from that.

"Then perhaps this is a result of your continuous transformations"

"Yeah, maybe." Link answered unsurely returning his gaze back to the lake. Ganondorf simply huffed and headed over to the camp sight and abruptly awoke the sleeping companions.

"Wake up. You've had more than enough sleep."

The three woke fairly well, Ike a little worse for wear than the others, narrowing his brow at the Gerudo throughout breakfast. After Zelda pointed out and slightly panicked about Link's face, the hero ensured her he was okay and there was nothing to worry about. It was clear Zelda didn't believe him but dropped it nonetheless.

The camp was quickly disassembled and the five companions headed towards the very edge of Lake Hylia halting before a vast wall, staring at the aged rock. Link turned his head left and right seeing nothing but grassy cliffs. He had been here multiple times before, examining every crack and hole for treasure that he never found, let alone any sign of an opening. The hero couldn't help but question Ganondorf's sanity.

"So where's the entrance?"

"Here."

They watched as Ganondorf strolled to the wall placing his palm upon the crumbling exterior. He let his magic come to the surface and watched as his magic formed a door like structure before suddenly constricting the rock and forcing it to crack. The wall fell away and before the group was a large entrance to what only could be a tunnel. Ganondorf smirked in satisfaction at the amazed glances and entered the rock tunnel feeling completely smug. The others quickly followed, the darkness closing in as Lake Hylia slowly faded away. Link fished out his lantern from his pouch, illuminating the way ahead and found himself in awe at the new lit carvings on the tunnel wall.

"These carvings were made to ward off your kind. However, they did not work." Ganondorf explained.

"They're very graphic," Ike informed the king, eyes widened at the depicted scene he had just walked past.

"Not graphic enough it seems." Ganondorf glanced over his shoulder giving Ike a wicked grin. The mercenary shivered unintentionally and glanced behind him to see Link had stopped.

"Link?"

"These are your people?" Link called out questioning Ganondorf, ignoring Ike's inquiry. Ganondorf stopped in his tracks and turned to see Link staring intently at the wall. The Gerudo stepped up behind the hero and analysed the image. There were three Gerudo women armed with spears aimed at a Hylian soldier.

"My clan? Yes. Why?"

"They're all depicted as women." Link pointed out.

"That is correct. One male Gerudo is born every one hundred years. The Gerudo Tribe is vastly made up of females."

"Amazing," Marth announced, hand on hip. "That is truly incredible."

"The male that is born is taken in by the current king and raised to eventually take over. That is our tradition and it has been for centuries."

"So do you have an heir?" Marth asked intrigued by this information.

"There is no heir as of yet. " Ganondorf furrowed his brow slightly uncomfortable with the current course of conversation. "I suggest we continue before the lantern runs out of oil."

Link gave the carving one last glimpse of interest before following his companions. The tunnel was longer than Link had anticipated and he was slowly beginning to tire. His head was beginning to pound which caused him to touch his forehead out of instinct and he hissed lightly in pain as the curse pulsed through his head. Luckily no one heard and he quickly neutralised his features when Zelda glanced behind at him.

* * *

 

They finally made it out of the tunnel and the scorching sun belted down upon them. Ganondorf breathed in the familiar and welcoming air and sighed in comfort. The others, however, felt their clothes begin to cling, their pores slowly beginning to sweat and the sand begin to make their way into their clothing

"Where to Ganondorf?" Zelda asked, standing by the man's side glancing out at the vast desert.

"I believe my visit here is long overdue, perhaps a visit to my clan before heading to Arbiter's Keep"

"Very well, that will give us time to rest before we embark any further."

"Let us not keep my clan waiting any longer. We head north w-"

Ganondorf was silenced when a pained scream ripped through the air behind him. The Gerudo glanced around to see Link holding his head in agony. Golden eyes followed the 'curse' as it suddenly spread down passed the green garbed hero's collar. The three Triforce's began to glow once again and along with an engulfing dazzling light, pained screams pierced the air. When the light died down and everyone gathered their senses Zelda rushed to the wolf laying unconscious on the sand.

"He transformed again." Zelda frowned, slowly stroking the wolf's fur. Marth walked over a hand to his chin in thought kneeling down to join the Hyrulean princess.

"Perhaps we should stop. Rest and wait for Link to wake."

"No." Ganondorf shook his head. "We mustn't be out in the open like this, dangerous beasts lurk here. I do not wish to be their food. We head for the clan."

Ganondorf noticed Zelda's silent plea, glancing to the sleeping wolf which causing the desert king to suddenly stop. He knew when the next words flowed from his mouth that he was getting soft.

"We won't get there today but I do know of a cave close by. We can stop there."

He took Zelda's smile as a thank you and pushed both the princess and prince away and lightly threw the unconscious wolf over his shoulder. Ganondorf quickly took off not wanting to confront the princess with his change of mind. Ike helped the princess over the ledge, glancing at the Gerudo with suspicion. He was being awfully nice for the Hyrulean's worst enemy. His eyes lowered to the wolf and found himself entranced once again with the markings on the wolfs forehead.

* * *

 

When they made it to the cave and the fire was lit Ike knelt before the wolf and analysed the markings. His brow furrowed as his slowly eyed the pattern, coming to a sudden stop when he noticed a difference. He hitched a breath and called the prince over.

"What's the problem, Ike?'

"His pattern, its back to front."

"How can you be sure?"

"I analysed at it every time I visited him in the infirmary. Something about it intrigued me and I spent hours memorising every line and curve. It's changed, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps we should inform Gano-" Marth zipped his lips when the wolf in front of them suddenly groaned, its blue eyes fluttered open jumping slightly when he noticed the two foreigners so close to his face.

"Link, you're awake." Ike smiled, relieved to see the blue eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Link sniffed the air and his belly rumbled causing the boy to bow his head in embarrassment. Marth let out a hearty chuckle before standing.

"He's hungry. Perhaps we should start on dinner."

Ike nodded about to help Marth start when he felt himself being nudged. He turned to see Link glancing at him in both worry and curiosity. Link nosed his Triforce and looked up at the mercenary. Ike tilted his head to the side in confusion watching as Link motioned to his paw once again. He suddenly figured out what Link was asking and nodded to the cave mouth.

"They're outside."

Link huffed lightly feeling too weak to stand instead simply resting his head between his paws and watched the flames of the fire dance. Ganondorf and Zelda made a reappearance just as Ike began to serve the little ration that remained. Zelda rushed to Links side glad to see the boy was finally awake. Ganondorf simply ignored the mushy scene, silently thanking Ike for his meal and headed to the mouth of the cave to eat his dinner. Link whined to Zelda who understood and glanced to where the Gerudo went.

"I don't know Link. Maybe he prefers eating alone."

Link quietly turned to his meal his thoughts clouded with the desert king. He still hadn't returned after several hours and Link was beginning to get restless. He carefully steadied himself on all fours glimpsing at the sleeping backs of Ike, Marth and Zelda before heading to the entrance. He padded lightly not daring to wake his companions and found Ganondorf staring up at the night's sky. Link came to the man's side nudging his arm when he didn't receive an acknowledgement and huffed when the man gave him a fleeting glance. A shock ran through the sky and Link cautiously padded outside, glancing up at the sky as it clouded over. A drop of water fell on his nose and he sniffed the sensation away. Suddenly it began to pour and Link was drenched to the bone in seconds. He ran back under cover snarling slightly at the Gerudo's tamed laughter and gave the king a fanged grin when Link shook his fur, lightly showering the desert inhabitant with water.

"Hero!"

A shiver ran down Links spine as a cool wind blew through, the hot weather suddenly vanished and Link was reminded of the Yeti's freezing domain. Link was cold, his fur was wet and the chilly air was making it worse. The cave wasn't any better, the fire having died down a few hours ago. Link glanced to the big male and checked the man over. He wasn't shivering and Link could almost feel the heat radiating off him. The hero cautiously approached Ganondorf and nudged his arm away bringing his body close. Link casually place his head on the man's thigh and sighed as the warmth immediately seeped its way through his body.

Ganondorf himself was speechless. He had never been this close with anyone let alone his worse enemy. The hero seemed so comfortable around him and that made Ganondorf nervous. He could feel the wolf shaking with cold as he drew closer to his own body heat. Ganondorf inwardly had an argument with himself, to which his seemingly non-existent good side prevailed and he gently placed his arm over the wolf's body, fingers slowly intertwining in Link's fur. The Gerudo king glanced up to the clouded sky and sighed in defeat. He really was going soft.


	5. Thief's Guild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions finally make it to Ganondorf's home!

When Link awoke that morning he was still a wolf. He had hoped he return to his original form but alas the Goddess clearly had different plans. After his rude awakening from Ganondorf, the companions had set off. The big male was in a foul mood, his eyes were dark and the king snapped at Link whenever the boy got close. It was clear to Link that he must have crossed a line last night, he had wanted to apologise but with only barks and howls, there was no way the King would understand. Link lagged behind the group, tail sagging between his legs and his pointed ears drooping in despair. Ike had noticed Link's behaviour and dropped back to keep the Hyrulian company. That seemed to improve Link's mood and Ike smiled to himself in success. Ganondorf suddenly announced they were closing in on his home and the others began to become alert. Link nudged Ike with thanks before pouncing towards Zelda, on guard in an unfamiliar place, ready to protect the princess with his life.

In the distance two large pillars stood solidly in the desert wind, Link noticed a small smile make its way on Ganondorf's mouth and knew that they were here. Ganondorf lightly brushed past the pillars, letting his hand pass over the deep carvings. The companions heard several shouts and watched as ten Gerudo women pounced from the sand and brought the companions down in one fell swoop.

"Ganondorf?" The woman on top of him spoke in shock. She scrambled off the man and knelt before him not daring to look up at him in fear of being punished.

"Nora, please stand."

The woman hesitated before rising from her spot, still not daring to gander a glance his way. Ganondorf spun around and waved his arm dismissing the other women. "These people are our guests. I expect you to treat them like so."

The women glanced around at each other in disbelief, they hadn't had outsiders among them in centuries. They slowly released their prisoners and bowed to them as they brushed themselves down. Ganondorf watched as the woman who had pinned Link to the floor offered her palm to him. Link tilted his head to the side as the woman flinched slightly afraid that the beast would harm her. Link nudged the woman's hand reassuringly and suddenly fell to the floor in a happy state as the woman began to scratch behind his ear howling happily his puppy instincts taking over. Noticing his companions smirking faces Link huffed, removing himself from the woman's warm clutches and bounded over to Zelda hiding behind her form.

"This way," Nora announced, turning to lead, taking them past several more carved pillars until Ike let out an awed noise and the companions stopped dead in their tracks. Ganondorf's clan was more of, to the hero, a guild. Link felt uneasy with the hundreds of pairs of eyes staring holes through him and almost plastered himself to the princess's side. Link noticed many of the women were counting coins, large golden coins. Others were shining jewels, stacking papers or inspecting gems. The wolf furrowed his brow in confusion attempting to understand what this meant only for his attention to snap back to the male Gerudo.

"You're welcome to look around." Ganondorf announced, "Dinner will be served in a few hours, someone will be along to fetch you."

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked a rise of suspicious in her voice.

"I have business to attend to."

With that Ganondorf flicked his cloak and followed Nora into his study. The doors closed and the four companions stood unsure on what to do next.

"So shall we discuss further plans?" Marth offered as an option to which Zelda agreed.

"It would be wise to come up with a better plan of action with the situation we are under."

"If it's okay with you Marth, I might go look around." Ike waited for the Prince's acknowledgement.

"Of course Ike, feel free."

"You as well Link." Zelda petted the hero's head affectionately. "I'm sure you're eager."

Link shook his body before running off, his adventurous spirit finally able to come out to play. He turned corner and corner entering room after room enjoying the sense of freedom he was currently enduring. A cry had Link stopping in his tracks and he padded towards the small but loud cry. He nosed the door open and found himself staring at a Gerudo baby. The baby turned his way and its crying ceased, its small brown hands clenched several times as if motioning Link to itself. The wolf cautiously padded over, sniffing the child curiously finding no scent of Ganondorf. Link shook his head scolding himself internally for unintentionally searching for the King's connection. The baby gurgled as Link leant forward huffing lightly in happiness as the baby gently stroked his fur.

A loud gasp echoed through the room and Link glanced to the door.

"Get away from her!" The Gerudo woman yelp rushing forward pushing Link away and swiping the baby into her arms. A knife suddenly appeared in the woman's hand and she threatened Link with the blade. Link snarled showing his sharp pointed teeth, fur on end ready to take action if need be. The woman thrust the dagger several times to warn Link off which only caused Link to growl more.

"What's going on?" Ganondorf's booming voice echoed. He appeared at the door and his eyes widened at the scene. "Seron, it's okay."

Ganondorf stood in front of Link putting a hand out in defence, blocking him from the woman. The wolf instantly lightened, the snarling seized and he watched the man in disbelief.

"How can you protect the beast?" Seron snapped. "He was gonna hurt her."

Link grunted in protest before whining a little at Ganondorf's stern gaze.

"He meant no harm Seron. Now lower the knife."

Seron hesitated before slowly lowering it dropping it to the floor, cuddling the baby to her breast. She gave Link a hateful stare before addressing her King.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf." She bowed. "Please forgive my actions they were maternal."

"That's quite alright Seron." The king nodded. "Now let's just make sure that your little one is okay."

"Ganondorf is everything alright?" Nora burst into the room with Zelda, Marth and Ike close behind.

"Everythings fine Nora. The issue has been resolved." Ganondorf motioned to Seron and Link before speaking again. "A simple misunderstanding."

"Come here, boy," Zelda called Link over to which the hero watched her in surprise. Did she just call him boy, like a dog? He walked over to the princess and sat before her unimpressed with her choice in words and glanced the other way.

"I'm sorry to disturb Ganondorf. But dinner is ready." A young Gerudo woman appeared.

* * *

 

"A Thief's Guild." Zelda finally broke the silence.

"Don't look surprised," Ganondorf announced. "I am your enemy. I am evil."

Link snorted and simply looked away when the two royalty shot their glares. This was totally disrespectful on so many levels. First, he wasn't a dog, sitting away from the table with a small bowl of inedible food before him. Secondly, they kept referring to him as a pet which didn't sit well with Link at all and last but not least he was being totally ignored like he wasn't even in the room. Every time he'd make a derisive noise Zelda would give him a scolding glare before turning back to the conversation at hand. When Link rose from his spot not bothering to let them know, he left the dining room. He headed anywhere with no destination in mind. He turned a corner to find huge dark double doors at the end of the hall. The doors seemed to almost threaten Link not to go any closer. But did the hero ever listen? Of course not. Link cautiously opened one side of the door and found himself jumping onto the biggest comfortable bed he had ever laid eyes on. He let out a whiny yawn and settled himself down wrapping his tail in front of his body.

* * *

 

When Link awoke next it was to a familiar voice but the low grumble wasn't directed at him. He groggily opened his eyes to see Ganondorf's broad back.

"Tell Nora to call off the search and bring some food up please."

"Of course Ganondorf."

The door shut and Link was trapped in the room with The Gerudo, who luckily, hadn't noticed that he was awake. Link quickly shut his eyes and let his other senses work. He heard Ganondorf slowly approach him settling down beside him. Link forced every part of his body not to flinch as the king placed a hand on his back.

"You caused quite a stir earlier," Ganondorf spoke. Link kept his eyes shut half expecting the Gerudo to call his bluff but he continued on. "I apologise for our behaviour. But if we do not treat you as a companion then my clan's suspicions will rise and we do not need that right now."

Link felt Ganondorf rise from the bed and cracked his eye open to see the man stretching his arms above his head. Link could see the fatigue in the golden eyes and felt a pang of sympathy for the big male. The man turned and Link shut his eyes again and heard the man fall into his chair, the scribbling of his pen was all that filled the silence. Link didn't go back to sleep he was tormented between trusting the Gerudo enough to fall into a slumber or have Ganondorf slay him in sleep. So when a loud knock on the door echoed Link opened his eyes and found Ganondorf already gazing at him. The king rose from his spot disregarding Link and stalked to the door.

"Ah, Nora thank you."

"Still hungry are you?"

"Oh, you could say that." Ganondorf smiled and Link's eyes widened. He'd never seen the man smile before. Well wickedly, yes, but not sincerely. When the conversation ceased and Nora left Ganondorf turned sour once again and placed the plate on the floor.

"Here you go."

Link gave him a confused tilt of the head as he leapt from the comforts of the mattress.

"You didn't eat anything before. I thought you might be hungry."

Link whined happily rushing over to the plate and devoured the contents. When he was done he licked his lips savouring the taste. Ganondorf was at his desk again and Link walked over to him and nudged his leg.

"What?"

Ganondorf found his leg being rubbed lightly with Link's head as if in thank you and the Gerudo grunted.

"For someone who doesn't like to be called a pet, you sure act like one."

Link snapped at the man huffing angrily at him before bounding back onto the comfy bed his back to the Gerudo. Ganondorf smirked a little at the hero's antics speaking an offer before turning his attention back to his work.

"You may spend the night here if you wish. Princess Zelda is not two doors away."

Ganondorf didn't receive a reply and Link made no attempt to move which caused the desert inhabitant to smile taking in the wolf's slow breaths as Link drifted off to sleep before letting his pen hit paper doing his best not to wake the Hylian Hero.


	6. Arbiter's Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the thief's guild, and encounter some creatures of the Gerudo Desert.  
> They make it to the Keep where they discover how to enter the Twilight Realm!!!

They were well into the desert with the Arbiter's Keep seen in the distance after the travellers said their farewells to the Thief's Guild, Ganondorf stating he'd be back before long. Link had been disappointed when he woke as a wolf, a little worried as to how long the Goddess would trap him in this form.

A noise from afar had Link's ears twitching, the tunnelling sound so familiar the hero begins to growl a little, warning his companions of what's coming. Ganondorf was surprised he didn't hear the burrowing first, having spent most his life in the desert he knew the place and creatures like the back of his hand, the unique sounds each animal produced he could hear from miles away. When Link rushed forward, a slight glee in his movements the others weren't far behind in pulling their weapons from their sheaths. When the first creature broke the surface with a screech the group watched as Link bounced from his hind legs catching the desert inhabitant in his jaws, landing on all fours before he snapped its spine in half with his sharp canines, ceasing its harsh shrieking. Before they knew it a hundred more made their way towards them, the deafening burrowing causing them to stand ready for the attack.

The battle lasted several minutes before the creatures decided to retreat, not wanting to lose any more of their kind. Ganondorf pulled the last creature apart flinging its two separate parts over his shoulders as Ike and Marth were removing their swords from the bodies. Zelda wiped her rapier clean as Link panted a little, attempting to wipe the blood from his snout with his paw.

"What were those?" Ike scrunched his nose up as the creature in front of him still continued to spasm.

"Moldorm," Ganondorf answered. "Pests of the Gerudo Desert, but if cooked right a delicious delicacy."

Ike sneered a little, the thought making him a little nauseous. They set off once again the sun pelting its harsh rays onto them. Marth strode beside Zelda as they trudged through the sand and examined the Keep as they got nearer.

"What exactly is the Arbiter's Keep?"

"It is an old prison," Zelda announced. "It is where you are either executed or banished to the Twilight Realm."

"It is rather an inhuman place." Ganondorf intervened having overheard their conversation. "I was there for a while before I was sentenced to death."

"And you lived," Marth noted.

"Yes, as I was dying the Triforce decided I was worthy and blessed me with the curse." Ganondorf lifted his hand, giving Marth a clear view of the top triangle pulsing slightly. "I broke free but was unable to escape, as the sages condemned me to the Twilight Realm."

"What happened to the prison?" Marth asked curiously.

"After the death of one of the Sages, the desert made it impassable to enter the prison. We were unable to save any of the prisoners or Sages. It has sat undisturbed for many a century."

"So the Twilight Realm." Ike joined in, "That's where we're headed?"

"Yes," Zelda nodded her eyes finding Link with his head bowed and eyes narrowed. "Midna will helpfully be able to shine some light on our situation."

* * *

The group didn't encounter any more Moldorm and made it to the Keep as night fell. They didn't bother stopping for a rest and headed inside. Link recalled his journey through the Keep, the Poe's he faced and the many rooms the prison held. Luckily they didn't need to repeat what the hero endured and quickly walked through the door finding a large skeleton of a dinosaur head which caused Link to shiver a little. The hero kept an eye on the head as they walked around the pit towards the exit, his ears continuously moving, ready to pick up on any sudden noises. As they made it to the top with the humanoids stopping, Link continued climbing up the steps to sit before the empty holder where the mirror should be. The atmosphere suddenly turned cold and a few eerie groans filled the silence. The travellers watched as five figures slowly materialised from their pedestals and floated down towards them.

"Princess Zelda, it is a sight you see you once again."

The Sages bowed before her to which she quickly replicated and watched as they turned to the wolf who slowly made his way down.

"Hero, your form is one of a beast." One spoke. "How is this possible?"

"That is what we're here to find out." Zelda announced, "We need to enter the Twilight Realm. We are hoping you know a way."

"The mirror was destroyed, you saw this with your own eyes princess. There is no other way."

"There must be."

The Sages turned to the dark and low growl and their eyes widened as Ganondorf stood behind the princess, his arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed at them.

"Ganondorf," The Sages turned defensive before Zelda quickly shut them down.

"He is here on his own accord, to help. This isn't affecting only Link, but us as well."

"Then you should be able to enter the Realm with Ganondorf's power."

"What do you mean?" Ganondorf snorted.

"You gave Zant a fraction of your power and he was able to teleport between both Realm's during our blight."

"So I should be able to make a portal into the Twilight Realm?"

"We are certain of this." The Sages bowed to them before slowly disappearing in a flush of light. Ganondorf headed toward the pedestal and stood tall in the centre of the circle, lifting his arm, his palm facing the missing mirror. He took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and let his magic come forth. Link felt a strange pang inside himself and grunted a little as the power Ganondorf used also pulsed inside him. The more Ganondorf concentrated the more Link became uncomfortable, whining a little before yelping out. Zelda was beside the wolf's side her words falling on deaf ears as Link felt himself burning up. Zelda glanced to see Ganondorf more or less in the same state, he was grunting in pain but refused to give in. She noticed the Gerudo's arm being slowly enveloped in the same lines as Link face had been and gasped as her Triforce began to glow.

Ike and Marth lifted their arms to protect their eyes from the blinding lights and only when it faded did they lower them and let their eyes widened. Ganondorf was on his knees, breathing heavily, cradling his cursed arm before he was a large black and red portal that pulsed with energy. Their attention was taken when Zelda called Link's name and the two foreigners found Link back into his Hyrulean form. One of Link's pupils was red, the white colour of the Hero's eye black with the curse having spread further over his face.

"Link it has spread," Zelda flickered over the lines with her fingers. "We must hurry."

Ike came to their aid and helped the Hero onto his feet while Marth headed over to Ganondorf. The Prince offered him his hand and Ganondorf lifted his head and gave the man a curious gaze before smacking his hand away.

"I am fine." He grumbled rising from his position and turning to the others. "I don't know how long this will stay open, so let us be going."

Ike let Link find his feet and they made it to Ganondorf and Marth's side. The Gerudo King didn't wait before heading into the portal and the others stayed behind for a moment. Zelda watched Link as he turned his head to her, nodding once before deciding to finally trust the evil man and walked confidently into the portal. Ike was close behind along with Marth and Zelda clasped her hands together for a moment, praying to the Goddess of their safe journey before putting all her trust in the one man who's life's goal was to acquire the three parts of the Triforce and walk into the portal not knowing where she'd end up.


	7. A Mirrored Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf are spilt from the others and are plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I played Twilight Princess HD on the Wii U I noticed that everything is BACK TO FRONT!  
> And I thought hey, why not make it a mirrored reality!

Emerging from the other side of the eerie portal, setting sights on the emblem of the Twilight Realm had a mixture of differing emotions flow through all three of the Hyrulean and Gerudo beings. Hatred, caution and hope were only a few that flowed through them along with relief. When Zelda glanced to her companions her eyes flew open in horror to find Link was gone.

"Link? Where is Link?!" Zelda gasped glancing around as pure dread began to set in her heart, clutching a hand to her chest she took a few deep breaths. Panicking wasn't going to get her anywhere and she let her eyes close praying to the goddess of Link's safety.

"Ganondorf is no longer among us either." Marth stood beside her, watching as Ike walked further ahead clutching his sword tightly in his grasp. The Prince felt Zelda move beside him, quickly changing his focus on the Princess who glanced to her hand, watching sadly at the pulsing Triforce.

"Marth…"

The Prince turned to the mercenary curious to know why the man's voice seemed so hesitant and vexed. The prince let his eyes widen before he gently patted the Princess on the shoulder in attempt to gain her attention. Zelda furrowed her brow when Marth refused to look her way causing her to glance over her shoulder to see several Twili soldiers pointing their weapons at the sudden intruders. But, they were not the ones that held Zelda's attention, it was the woman smirking warmly at her.

"Midna."

"Long time no see Princess." Midna greeted, motioning for her people to lower their weapons before she approached the Hyrulean Princess.

"Midna, it is so good to see you again." Zelda smiled, grasping the taller woman's hands in hers, admiring the exquisite Twili markings on her body that never ceased to amaze her. But she was not here to gawk, the curse was still binding and Zelda was a little startled to find the Twili unharmed. Midna seemed to sense her distress and rose a brow in concern.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Link was panicking, pure utter anxiety flooded through him, materializing through the portal to find an unconscious Gerudo King and no Princess of Hyrule had Link was pulling at his hair. Despite knowing Zelda was more than capable of looking out for herself, Link couldn't help but hope Ike and Marth were with her. That thought seemed to allow Link to calm his heart for a moment and gander a glance to the Gerudo slumped against the wall. The Hyrulean knelt beside the hulking figure, placing a gentle hand over the man's forearm, biting his lip in concern as the curse pulsed beneath his fingertips. Link glanced at the man's face, flicking the red lock that had escaped the tight knot of hair to dangle over the King's eye over Ganondorf's ear. Link had never really taken notice of the Gerudo's features before, probably due to the huge male continuously trying to kill him, but now that he was somewhat peaceful the Hero was able to focus. His beard rough but well shaped brightened the darkness of the man's skin, smooth but wrinkled, no doubt from the constant scowling. Link let a small smirk appear at the thought, unconsciously laying a hand to the man's bearded jaw. The Gerudo's brow thick and despite relaxed still held a great deal of intimidation. Under the dark lashes were the ominous yellow irises that never failed to cause a shiver to pulse down Link's spine. The Hero flickered down the man's mouth, plump and shaped with a natural down curve caused Link to frown in response. When the Hyrulean glanced back up to the man's eyes he found them open staring unexpectedly at him. Link froze when he realised where his hand was placed and found himself too shocked to remove it. Ganondorf seemed just as stunned and continued to stare at the Hero before he suddenly furrowed his brow and motioned to stand. Link's hand fell from the man's jaw and quickly joined him quickly catching him as Ganondorf stumbled. The Gerudo grunted pain shooting up his arm into his head before pulsing over his body.

"Are you okay?" Link asked eyes wide with worry, slinging the Gerudo's arm over his shoulder. Ganondorf was about to nod but his eyes found his hand enlaced with the Hyrulean's. Petite was the word that entered his mind and Ganondorf was quick to shake his head removing any thoughts that involved anything to do with the Hero of Hyrule and shook off the boy's help.

"I am fine. I do not need your help." Ganondorf spoke through clenched teeth, attempting to ignore his rapidly beating heart. Diverting his gaze from the one ocean pool of Link's eye Ganondorf glanced down the corridor. "Let's get going."

Link bit his tongue stopping whatever concerning words he had assembled as Ganondorf began to walk, stumbling as he went, alternatively the Hero silently caught up with the Gerudo, asking a simple question instead.

"Where to?"

* * *

"This place looks familiar." Link furrowed his brow, unable to pinpoint what was wrong. He recalled his journey through the Twili Palace and this particular room had the Hero confused. It was everything he remembered yet everything was wrong. "But it's all back to front. like it's been mirrored."

"What?" Ganondorf ceased his movements, spinning to face the Hyrulean. "Mirrored?"

"Yeah, I could be wrong but something is definitely off."

"Zant." Ganondorf seethed as he gazed at his cursed arm.

"You think he did this?" Link feathered a touch to his ear, causing a small pulse to run through the dark lines.

"If I'm right and I usually am." Ganondorf turned to continue ahead. "Your Princess and the others should be on the other side of the mirror."

"So we find them?"

"We find where the mirrors overlap, hopefully, the Princess has figured out what has happened and is waiting for us."

* * *

"A mirror reality?" Marth questioned the extraordinary Twili woman. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I felt a strange presence not too long before you showed up. Perhaps that sensation was the mirrored reality."

"So how do we find them?"

"First we must find where two realities overlap then we must find the source that enabled this to happen."

"I do not think Zant would give himself up so easily." Zelda clasped her hands together.

"Zant?" Midna almost snapped, hearing the Usurper's name set the woman on edge. "What has that traitor got to do with anything?"

"It seems he has some influence with the problem we are faced with."

"Impossible."

"Link believes the curse has traces of Zant's magic," Marth informed the Twilli leader.

"He was disposed of," Midna shook her head, waving her hand. "Zant is nothing but dust."

"Then how do you explain Zant's presence?" Ike rose a brow in challenge as he crossed his arms.

"You say Ganondorf is working with you." Midna gave her visitors a stern gaze. "Are you so sure he has told you everything?"

* * *

Link strolled beside the Gerudo King, a little weary in the silence. He knew Ganondorf was a man of few words but the unspoken tension between them was causing the Hyrulean to feel agitated. What was going through the Gerudo's mind? Link noticed a flicker of emotion come and go and the Hero wondered perhaps if Ganondorf was thinking of the strange but warming touch of Link's hand. The Hyrulean's cheeks flushed lightly at the thought, diverting his eyes when Ganondorf glanced at him.

"What is it, Hero?"

"Nothing, nothing I just-" Link didn't finish the sentence when the lights suddenly diminished, snuffing themselves out leaving the two in darkness.

"Your lantern Hero, get it out."

"It ran out of oil." Link muttered, patting down is satchels at his waist, sighing when he lifted out an empty bottle, having thought it was brimmed full with the slippery liquid. Link furrowed his brow as Ganondorf made a noise of disappointment and placed his hands on his hip. As he adjusted his position his shield jutted a little banging against his sword causing the Hyrulean to quickly unsheathe the Master Sword. The blade glowed dully within the darkness, allowing a small of amount of light to cut away at the shadows. Link lifted his sword towards Ganondorf and found himself distracted with the shining yellow irises of the Gerudo. Ganondorf was a little too close for comfort, his face had it not been for the sword would have been inches from Link's own which caused a small shiver to cascade down his body. The jewel on the man's forehead sparkled in the light of the sword and the Hero was tempted to run a gentle touch over the gem. The temptation almost instantly left when the larger man moved away, gazing down at the sword. Sensing a little hostility towards the weapon Link moved the blade away letting it light the hall before them. A low, sickening screech echoed through the corridor like a sudden gust of wind flowing by.

"That was not natural," Ganondorf spoke heavily, brow furrowing in suspicion.

"Zant." Link breathed out breathlessly unconsciously shifting closer to the Gerudo King. "He's here."


	8. Blindsided Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link angers Ganondorf, the curse spreads and Midna finds the overlap

As much as Link was courageous he was, in fact, a little anxious, Zant was somewhere probably watching him and Ganondorf as they walked the very halls the Twili lived. Link knew he'd be able to counter, he had brilliant reflexes along with excellent senses, but the thought of seeing those hysterical unstable eyes of the Usper King had the Hero checking over his shoulder every few minutes.

Ganondorf seemed unfazed, he was after all the wielder of the Triforce of Power, he was the man who imbued the Twili with power to begin with. Zant would show him some form of respect or be crushed within moments. Ganondorf managed to keep the loud huff of laughter inside as he glanced to the Hyrulean who held the blade with a knuckle-white grip.

"Hero don't tell me you're scared."

"I think cautious would be the more appropriate word." Link huffed at him, unimpressed with Ganondorf's amusement.

"You defeated him once before." The Gerudo shrugged indifferently. "What's one more time?"

"I wish it was as simple as that."

"Is it not?"

"Of course it isn't." Link shook his head coming to stop and glared at the Gerudo in frustration. "This isn't some game. As much as I am glad I'm in your company your cockiness has always been your downfall."

"What are you implying boy?" Ganondorf spun on his heel, turning to the Hyrulean with a dangerous eye.

"You are underestimating Zant's power."

"You mean MY power?"

"Exactly." Link lowered his sword. "You know what kind of power he possesses yet you're not taking it seriously."

"Seriously?" Ganondorf snapped storming up to the Hero grasping him by his tunic and pulled him from his feet, bringing his face perilously close. "I didn't have to accompany you and your Princess, I could very well have left you to deal with this alone."

Link's eyes had widened in fear, his nose was mere inches from Ganondorf's own and the yellow irises of the Gerudo were enraged with fury. The master sword fell from his grasp to the floor with a clatter and Link placed his hands on the respecting man's arms, attempting to stop the huge male from crushing his windpipe.

"Zant is nothing but a pest, he will be dealt with." Ganondorf continued unconsciously aware of Link's sudden change of character. "Do not think I don't know what's happening. I know very well what the Twili are capable of."

Link stayed silent he was unsure on how to respond, anything he would say would cause some kind of offence to the Gerudo, which in turn would have him suffocating. Instead, Link merely gazed into the dark-skinned males slowly calming eyes and gradually increased the force of his grip on Ganondorf's arms. The desert King seemed to realise what he had done on compulsion and gently lowered the Hyrulean down. Link wasn't expecting an apology, the Gerudo too proud to surrender to such sympathy especially aimed to a lowly Hyrulean forest inhabitant. The Hero patted himself over ignoring the critical eye on him grabbing the fallen glowing sword into his wobbly grasp.

"I'm sorry Hero, I let my anger blindside me. I meant no cause of harm towards you."

Link merely blinked astounded at what had just sprouted from Ganondorf's mouth. The Gerudo waited a moment waiting for a reply, furrowing his brow as Link continued to gawk at him. He pinched the hem of his nose before he stormed away, his voice bouncing off the wall.

"Let's keep going, I'd prefer not to be sitting ducks."

Ganondorf didn't wait for Link, he could navigate these halls easily, he had lived here for half a millennia. When he heard the scream he didn't acknowledge the sudden bright light to his hand as the Triforce sliced away the darkness, the pained yell on the forefront of his mind.

"Hero!"

Ganondorf sprinted down the hall rounding the corner back to the spot where he last left the Hyrulean. He let his eyes widened in alarm at the three hybrid Twili shadow beasts splayed across the hall with no sign of the Hyrulean Hero.

"Hero?" Ganondorf called out, "Link?"

A body flew from the darkness with Ganondorf plastering himself against the wall barely dodging the incoming body. The large familiar wolf growled angrily before leaping back into the fray not even acknowledging his ally's presence. The Gerudo noticed the beasts black irises and knew that Link was no longer in control, which meant Ganondorf was now neither friend nor foe. The shadow beasts cries and the spine-tingling bloody thirsty howl had the desert King backing away letting the small amount of light be his guide, eyes flittering into the darkness attempting to decipher the wolf's whereabouts. The wolf emerged into the small area of light that pooled into a circle, its sharp canines bared in aggression and its black orbs eyeing the Gerudo dangerously. A small growl emitted from him which caused Ganondorf to ready himself, fists coming in front of his chest raising a brow as the beast jerked suddenly. It swayed on its legs, head swinging back and forth, it was as if the wolf was battling within itself as if Link was fighting for dominance. That small hesitation in Ganondorf was a huge lapse on his part, finding himself on his back with the huge wolf bearing down on him. Within mere moments Ganondorf had accepted his fate, but it seemed the Goddess had intervened as the wolf froze. The black irises swirled slowly and hypnotisingly turned to an ocean blue that pulsed with both mortification of their compromising position and confused to how they ended up this way. The wolf scampered off the man and howled in apology. Ganondorf could only sigh softly in relief and rose into a sitting position, bringing his knees to his body as he warily scratched the back of his neck.

"That was too close Hero." The Gerudo blew out a breath, laying his head against the wall suddenly overcome with fatigue. Link glanced to the side eyes widening to find the Twili hybrids rigid with death. He quickly turned to Ganondorf who nodded to confirm Link's questioning gaze and the Hero whimpered in reply. Ganondorf glanced to his arm when it began pulsing with hot pain which him removing his armour letting the cold air hit his cursed skin. He eyed the black lines and the red that pulsed through them in annoyance, it had spread further after the Hero's transformation, dipping beneath his shoulder pauldron. Link padded forward sniffing the Gerudo's arm his snout crinkling in repugnance.

"I do not smell boy," Ganondorf smirked in humour to which Link snapped his jaw in a short yowl of laughter. The Gerudo let his arm fall to his side, the pain causing his head to fuzz. "Why is it that the curse affects us in different ways?"

Link glanced at the man in concern, gently nudging him as the Gerudo began to lose consciousness. The Hero circled to the opening to the man's legs shifting his large body between them, lifting his paws to lay on the man's broad chest. Ganondorf grunted softly his eyes flickering as his concentration faded. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn he felt the tongue of the beast lick his cheek affectionately just before he lost consciousness.

Link didn't know why he did it, it was an impulse, seeing the Gerudo in painful discomfort had the Hero desiring to make it better. He supposed he was relieved Ganondorf had fallen unconscious before he gently licked his face, what he did was rather intimate between two enemies. But a part of him was disappointed he wouldn't get a reaction, the thought of seeing a flush of red on the dark cheeks of the Gerudo and the Hyrulean blushing himself. Link snapped his head to the side when the low, sickening screech sounded once again the Hero knew he'd have to stay on guard. Zant was still out there and with one companion currently out of action, it was a perfect time to strike.

* * *

"Zelda are you okay?" Marth was by the Princess's side as she began to wake, eyeing the woman worriedly.

Zelda cradled her forehead with her palm, as she rose to a seated position, wincing at the ache that began. "What happened?"

"Your Triforce glowed and you fell unconscious," Marth explained.

"Where is Midna?" Zelda asked not daring to even think of what happened to Link especially with who they assumed was in his current company.

"She is deciphering where the overlap of the two realities are." Marth helped the woman from the bed she had been laid. "Ike has been helping her. I believe we are close."

"Even better, we think we found it."

Both Royalty's snapped their heads to the door to find the Twilight Princess standing cockily against the frame.

"You found Link?" Zelda let the hope seep out through her voice as Midna pushed herself forward.

"Well, if the overlap of two realities is finding Link, then yes."

"Where is it?"

"The one place Zant has always wanted to be." Midna barred her teeth, "The throne room."


	9. Beauty In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf find the rift to the other side where Zelda resides.  
> Zant attempts to bring sense to Ganondorf who realises some things for himself.

Link was exhausted, he knew the Gerudo was heavy but this was just ridiculous. He had only managed to pull the Desert King two corridors down, dragging him across the floor by his collar between Link's sharp canines. The Hero sat on his hind legs letting the weight lift and panted a few times before continuing. He had no idea where he was headed but he insisted with himself that if he kept moving it would give them a better chance of survival. The Hyrulean really hoped the Gerudo would wake up soon, as much as it was nice not to wonder if the King was going to turn on him at any moment it was lonely and very creepy. Any noise that sounded had Link jumping in fright expecting to find the Ursper King dagger in hand.

Link turned a corner heaving his companion with him, immediately dropping his hold as a groan escaped the dark-skinned male. He helped the Gerudo lean against the wall as he gained full consciousness and gazed intently into the golden hues that seemed to clear from the fogginess. Ganondorf grunted as his eyes came back into focus, the relief at seeing the wolf in front of him had him smiling slightly. He watched the beast fall back onto his behind, shaking his head lightly in exhaustion and happiness.

"It seems you've brought me a long way." Ganondorf noticed his familiar surroundings. "The throne room is not far, perhaps we should rest there."

Link nodded in agreement and let the Gerudo use him as a leaning post, wincing at the sudden weight that pushed down on him. The desert King stood unstably and analysed his arm noting there were no pulses of dark magic and he let himself relax. His first few steps were unbalanced but he soon found his rhythm again and pushed forward with the Wolf by his side.

They both felt the dark energy as they neared, coming to a stop in front of the large door that separated them from the sinister force inside. They gazed at one another before Ganondorf place the palm of his hand on the door's surface and chanted beneath his breath. The door slowly creaked open and the Gerudo let his arm fall to his side and strolled into the room. Link kept darting his head from side to side as he followed Ganondorf up the stairs that led to the large enclosed space that held the throne at the head. The Twili markings were still mesmerising but what the Hyrulean was gazing at was disturbing. The markings that plastered the wall was no longer the cool blue but a blood red that sent a violent shiver down his furred spine. Ganondorf glanced to the side and felt himself drawn over to an unknown energy that resided in the air. He pushed his arm out and let his fingers touch some kind of abnormality that pulsed at the Gerudo's contact.

"This is the overlap," Ganondorf announced to his companion, turning around to find the Wolf sniffing the air curiously. His eyes seemed to light up and he yelped in excitement. He noticed the Gerudo's confused stare and pointed to his Triforce a few times until the Gerudo realised. "You smell your Princess?"

Link nodded animatedly, following his nose and stopped a few paces away from Ganondorf.

"She must be standing here on the other side." Ganondorf explained, "It seems your Princess isn't as feebleminded as I thought."

Link snapped angrily at him before his nose picked up another scent that had him freezing in terror. The Hyrulean snapped his head to the top of the stairs and began to growl viciously. Ganondorf knew that Zant was here, he had felt his presence near for some time so when the Twili appeared followed by a dozen Twili beasts the Gerudo raised his hand and clenched it ferociously letting his power come forward. The beasts screamed in pain before they burst, evaporating into the air as if they were nothing. Ganondorf furrowed his brow as the Usurper King let out a hysterical cackle before he bowed low towards the Gerudo. Link leapt towards the Twili and yelped as he was flown off his feet by a dark force and slammed into the wall where he stayed pinned against. Zant's arm was flung out to the side, his frenzied eyes screaming at the Hyrulean.

"This is not between you and me  _'Hero'_." The Twili spat in venom, twisting his wrist slightly causing the Wolf to whimper in pain. Ganondorf took a step forward and froze when Zant's head snapped instantaneously at him a wicked smile making its way on his features.

"Release the beast."

"My God," Zant bowed respectfully before flinging his other arm towards Ganondorf and brought the Gerudo to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Ganondorf grunted out as he began to resist, he may have weakened due to this unknown curse but he was the one who imbued the Twili with powers and he could easily take that away.

"You have lost your way." Zant cooed, Ganondorf's attention being taken as Link was flung from the wall to the floor with such a hard impact a small crater was created. "See, you have grown weak, I can sense the concern seeping out, it's sickening."

"Let me go now!" Ganondorf barked the anger quickly getting the better of him as Link whined hopelessly his body attempting to resist the magic only for him to be pushed further into the ground.

"I was so honoured to be bestowed even a fraction of power you offered me," Zant spoke as if Ganondorf hadn't said a word. "To be blessed with the wishes of the King of Twilight was beyond anything I could imagine. But to find out that you had deviated from the divine plan, I had to take action!"

"You're the reason for this wretched curse?!" Ganondorf growled and noticed the Twili inhabitant brow creased in annoyance.

"I had expected the cursed Princess to accompany you through the portal, however, I miscalculated your power." Zant stamped his feet several times in annoyance before letting a hair standing sigh, cooing as he raised his arm. Link rose into the air and found himself floating before the Gerudo King. "This parasite has infected your mind and he had to suffer."

"You're deranged." Ganondorf snarled at the Twili as he motioned for Link to return to his side, "You dare think you have the power to overthrow me!?"

"I am nothing but a humble servant." Zant insisted, eyes widening as the Guerdo King began to stand as if the power he held meant nothing.

"I gave you this power," Ganondorf took a step forward, raising an arm towards the Twili. "And I can certainly take it away."

"My God," Zant began to cower, "Please I meant no disrespect, I only mean to show you."

"Show me what?" Ganondorf furrowed his brow but stayed defensive closely watching as Zant turned to the Hyrulean beast and clenched his fist. Link yelped in pain and Ganondorf began to run over when Zant snapped his eyes towards him and the Gerudo unwillingly froze. He watched as the Hyrulean folded in on himself and the large furred ears slowly changed into long pointed ears that still held the dark curse. Link slowly and agonisingly morphed back into his Hyrulean form and found himself thrown forward, leaning heavily against the Gerudo.

"Darkness is attractive, it's a force that has beauty in its own right." Zant swayed slightly as if he was dancing to slow music. Ganondorf glanced down at the Hyrulean Hero who was holding his head gently, the curse had covered his body completely. The blue orbs he had grown to admire were no longer present, the red pupils that had replaced them seemed blank of emotion. Link's fair skin was now grey and covered with thousands of thin black lines that pulsed with the curse.

"Link?" Ganondorf ignored the Twili as he continued his monologue and focused on the Hyrulean.

"We need to open the mirror to the other side of the reality." Link whispered, wobbling somewhat as he adjusted his gloves. "I'll keep him busy, you just figure out how to open it."

"But Hero, you are in no condition to fight."

"Do you trust me?"

Ganondorf rose a brow, well of course he did. Link was the Hero of Legend, the boy who treated him fair even when he had every right not to. The person who made him think twice, to think beyond just his own desires. Ganondorf found himself wondering when his attitude had changed so suddenly, he used to hate the bare thought of the Hyrulean now his heart seemed to warm just hearing his name fall from his lips.

"I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently made a Facebook page. It'll basically be me telling you guys when I'm updating, sneak peaks, answering any questions you guys have. That kind of thing.  
> https://www.facebook.com/AvatarRoku32/   
> I'd appreciate the followers. If not, all good!


	10. Opening The Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is injured in the fight against Zant, Ganondorf comes to his aid and Midna, Zelda, Marth and Ike manage to break the rift and reunite with their friend.

Ganondorf was quick to start his work, flexing his fingers before him realising he had no idea where to start. The dark-skinned male simply stared at his outstretched hand as it gently pushed at the rift testing its limits as sudden schemes rushed through his mind. He could hear the echoing clashing of blades behind him tempting his inquisitiveness to see how the Hero was faring. He doused the curiosity quickly and concentrated on his task, letting his magic come forth. The Gerudo watched the magic flow through his cursed arm reaching his fingertips before they bled into the rift. A pained yell had Ganondorf snapping his head around to see Link wincing greatly at the sudden exertion of magic, sword slowly slacking in his hold. The Desert King ceased his magic as Link's knees buckled and watched curiously as Link's pain lightened. The Hyrulean managed to parry against the Usurper King shoving the man back with his shield before quickly adjusting his sword within his grip. Link gave the Gerudo a fleeting look before he nodded solidly as if giving him permission for the Desert King to inflict pain on him. Ganondorf turned back to the rift and replaced his hand, he had to do this quickly. His magic was already staining the rift with its power, pushing it on as fast as he could. The Gerudo didn't want to see the Hyrulean buckle at the sensation, finding himself on his knees shield grasped weakly blocking the sharp edges of the Twilli swords. Refused to acknowledge the clatter of a sword against the polished marble or the mental call of pained release that the Hyrulean was begging for. Ganondorf found the sudden silence both in his mind and around him unsettling, spinning around just in time to grasp Zant's wrist, staring dead on with the tip of one of Usurper King's swords. The second sword was nowhere in sight and Ganondorf felt dread pool at his stomach as he glanced over the Twilli to see Link panting deeply, his gloved hand stained red as it clutched around the sword that was embedded in his stomach.

"Link!" Ganondorf roared in anger constricting his hold on Zant's wrist until he heard and felt the crack of bone-shattering against the tension. The Twilli screamed in agony, falling to his knees as Ganondorf proceed to wind the man severely. Blinded by rage the Gerudo grasped Zant by his scrawny neck and lifted him from the ground. The Usurper's sword clattered to the ground, arm falling limp at his side, his other hand coming up to claw at his God's suffocating grip. "To think you could beat your God, a foolish endeavour!"

"Please." Zant wheezed out, eyes wide with terror. Ganondorf growled low at the pathetic plea, brow narrowing viciously low.

"I'm going to enjoy snapping your flimsy neck."

"Ganondorf!" Link called out, pain clearly present in his voice. "The Rift."

The Gerudo glanced behind to see the rift disappearing, flittering out like a light. His hold on the Twilli lightened ever so slightly in horror and the rift reappeared. Realising what Zant had done Ganondorf let out an aggressive yell before throwing the man across the room. The Gerudo pushed the pained heavy breathing from the Hyrulean Hero out of his mind as he stalked to the whimpering Usurper King.

"You may have infused your life presence with the rift but do not be mistaken to think I've had my fill with you," Ganondorf growled sadistically, summoning his long sword to his side. A hiss of pain caught the Gerudo's ear and he was swift to twist around to find Link pulling weakly at the injury inflicting sword, attempting to pull it from its temporary home. Ganondorf's eyes widened in alarm and rushed to the Hyrulean's side slapping the boy's hand way with little effort.

"Don't be a fool boy, remove it and you'll bleed out in seconds."

"What do we do then?" Link croaked not daring to breathe too deeply. "You need to open the rift."

"I will not risk killing you in the process especially since it can be opened from the other side." The Gerudo snapped and moved behind the Hyrulean and without thinking brought the boys head into his lap. "Besides Zant will not be moving anytime soon."

Their head turned to find the Usurper King with a raised brow, the look of confusion etched on his temple. The scream of rage that was brought out of the Twilli as he attempted to move but found himself unable had a shudder run down Link's spine.

* * *

"Midna please hurry, I can sense something wrong," Zelda begged the woman.

"I'm trying Princess." Midna scowled, growling as the magic fizzled out and pushed the woman's arm away in rejection.

"It keeps pushing you away," Marth noted as Midna tried again with no success. He gandered a glance towards the Hyrulean princess and curled his finger against his chin in thought. "Perhaps Zelda should give it a try? Perhaps it can only be open by the magic it was conjured with?"

"It's worth a try." Midna offered her place, standing back as Zelda stood hesitantly in front of the rift. The princess closed her eyes for a moment calming her nerves letting herself sense her counterparts presence. She brought her hand up, palm flat against the fissure, confidence seeping through her as her Triforce began to glow. Zelda let her magic come forth, muttering in her Hyrulean tongue, forcing her hand to steady as the rift pushed her away as if frightened.

Marth noticed Ike had slunk to his side hand clutching at the hilt of his sword, readying himself for the unforeseen battle ahead. Midna herself felt a small bout of glee come forth at the thought of seeing her good friend once more. That glee turned sour at the strain on Zelda's features, her brow was knitted tight, sweat forming on her flawless temple. Her body was beginning to slouch and the sudden appearance of red and black patterned lines slithering their way up her arm had the Twili Princess coming to the woman's side. She grasped Zelda's wrist steadying it before placing her fingers over the Hyrulean's. Marth and Ike were by Zelda's other side eyes flashing in determination placing their hands on her shoulders allowing her to tap into their strength.

"Together," Midna spoke before pushing forward with the others.

Zant's hysterical screams were beginning to bore Ganondorf immensely, deciding to turn his sole attention to the injured Hyrulean. Link had his eyes closed mouth pursed, his breaths were shallow and the Gerudo found his eyes evaluating the sword still securely wedged inside the Hero's body.

"Do you have a potion?" Ganondorf asked as his hand clasped around the hilt of Zant's sword. Link's eyes snapped open and clasped Ganondorf's wrist in fear.

"What are you doing?"

"Removing this infernal blade," The desert King explained, "Now that potion?"

Link hesitated before letting his hand fall from the dark-skinned male's wrist and fished out a bottle of rich red liquid from his pouch. Link hitched his breath as Ganondorf began to pull at the sword and the Hyrulean was quick to unscrew the bottle, throwing the lid away frantically, gasping at the excruciating pain. Tears pricked his eyes and Link didn't hesitate to down the entire bottle as Ganondorf freed the blade and threw it to the side in disgust. Link blinked the tears away as the pain almost instantly faded as the potion did its work, unfortunately, the sudden fatigue that replaced the anguish had the Hyrulean fighting to stay awake.

"Don't fight it, Hero," Ganondorf swiped a stray hair from the boys face, "I will wake you if something happens."

Link merely nodded lightly giving the Gerudo his full trust, closing his eyes to let sleep overtake him. Now alone Ganondorf he found himself unable to focus on anything besides the frenzied cooing of the Usurper King who was watching him intently.

* * *

When the first crackle sounded Ganondorf's head snapped to the rift, ears straining to hear another sound. A loud snap filled the air and the Gerudo's hand was shaking the Hyrulean's shoulder stopping his harsh shakes when a hand encircled his own.

"I'm awake, what's going on?" Link blinked wearily at the unspoken Desert King who seemed to be concentrating on something else. An ear piercing splinter had Link turning to see the fissure pulsing erratically, readying itself to burst from the pressure. A bright light had Link and Ganondorf covering their eyes only daring to open them when the light dimmed. The rift had transformed into a portal a swirling mass that had Zant screaming in anger, his body spasming against his magical bonds. Link pushed himself up into a sitting position allowing the comforting hand Ganondorf provided on the small of his back. When four silhouettes appeared within the portal and one by one made themselves visible Link was unable to ignore the tension that found itself in Ganondorf's body his hand almost clenching at Link's tunic. Marth and Ike were standing by Zelda's side all three relieved to see their companions unharmed. The woman to the Hyrulean's princess's left with her beauty in all her glory had Link grinning from ear to ear.

"Link," Midna spoke harshly, picking her nails casually before she smirked at him, "About time you paid me a visit."


	11. The Gerudo King Is Finally Succumbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link recovers and finds himself fighting hopelessly against a cursed Ganondorf.  
> Plus, Zant reveals that he is unable to break the curse.

Waking up to blue Twili markings was a relief to the Hyrulean Hero, his pounding head nothing but an annoyance knowing he was finally somewhat safe. Link slumped back, his head landing back on the pillow, closing his tired eyes for a moment to embrace the tranquil stillness. That was until he realised he was alone and Ganondorf was nowhere within the vicinity. The Hyrulean bolted upright and began to fling himself from his bed, head spinning from his impulsive movements. The door opened silently to reveal Ike and Link abruptly found himself being pushed back on the bed by the mercenary's forceful hand.

"What are you doing? You need to rest." Ike scolded the boy, eyeing the Hyrulean in concern as Link resisted his hand.

"Where's Ganondorf?" Link asked the mercenary in urgency pushing the man's arm away and forced himself to the door. "I need to know he's okay."

Ike followed after him, deciding not to hold the Hero back knowing Link wouldn't listen anyway and instead grasped his shoulder, nodding at him before leading Link down the hall towards the Gerudo. When they entered the room and the Hyrulean laid vexed eyes on the Desert King, he let his shoulders relax and soon found himself going dizzy. Ganondorf turned to the door just as Ike caught the exhausted Link and he rushed forward with Zelda close behind.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda grasped the boy's hand as Ganondorf instinctively took the boy away from the Mercenary's clutches.

"I'm fine, just lightheaded." Link smiled weakly at the concerned faces before landing on Ganondorf's, a look of relief on his face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ganondorf barked at the Hyrulean, still a little uncomfortable with interacting so domestically with him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Link answered pouting a little at the harshness of the Gerudo's tone of voice. Ganondorf snorted softly, his sharp eyes mellowing out at the moping glare he received from the Hero.

"I'm fine, but you need to rest."

Link allowed the Desert King to help him to his feet, a large palm tenderly placed on the small of his back steadied him as the Hyrulean found his balance. Ganondorf escorted the boy back to his room somehow finding himself sitting beside the bed with Link's much smaller hand grasped loosely within his own. It was clear something drastic had changed in their relationship, Ganondorf was unable to pinpoint exactly when it happened but he found himself unable to care, tracing the sleeping boy's peaceful features with his eyes. When the door opened the Desert King swept his hand back to his side, not daring to wince as the Hyrulean's arm smacked onto the side of the mattress causing Link to groan out in his sleep. Ganondorf turned to the door to see the Twili Princess leaning against the door, arms crossed with a sense of smugness and knowing surrounding her.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf whispered snappishly at the woman not at all pleased with her dangerously playful smirk.

"I didn't know you two were friends, it seems a lot has happened."

"We are not friends," Ganondorf replied stiffly, somehow unconvinced of his answer. "Merely on non-killing grounds."

"With a hint of hand-holding?" Midna rose a sceptical brow before smiling as the Gerudo stiffened and scowled viciously at her.

"Do not tempt me into turning you into that imp that Zant had the pleasure inflicting on you."

Midna growled low but kept her loud comment to herself, not wanting to wake the sleeping Hyrulean Hero, oblivious to the heated exchange. Ganondorf sighed heavily and waved a hand in apology knowing he shouldn't be treating his host with such disrespect.

"Sorry Princess, I am not used to such friendly voices," The Gerudo spoke, "It's been a long time since someone has treated me with value."

"I know the feeling," Midna shrugged moving away from the door and further into the room, placing a hand on the bedpost as she watched Link curl further into himself. "He's too trusting."

"A trait perhaps we could use from time to time," Ganondorf commented, leaning back in the chair as Midna sighed and nodded at what the Gerudo said to be true.

* * *

When Link woke next his eyes fluttered open to find a snoozing Gerudo slumped in the chair in front of him. The Hero smiled lightly, smothering a chuckle as Ganondorf snorted in his sleep, the Desert King's head falling further onto his chest. Link rose from the bed and silently walked over towards him, finding himself studying the man's unwrinkled features. The Gerudo's brow was calm, not creased with constant untold resentment. The large gem that sat snug on the man's forehead, dull compared to the rare tranquil look on Ganondorf's face. The softness was soon replaced with alarm as Ganondorf's features scrunched together, Link's eyes drawn to the cursed arm as it suddenly pulsed in anger. The Hyrulean shook the large man's shoulder in hopes of awakening him from his nightmare.

"Ganondorf, wake up, Ganond-" Link choked on the Gerudo's name as a hand clasped around his throat, lifting him from the floor. The Hyrulean soon found himself pushed against the mattress of the bed, clawing desperately at Ganondorf's arm. The Hero gasped at the enraged blood red irises staring back at him, no trace of the unique liquid golden hues that always seemed to send a shiver through him. The spine-chilling ferocious growl that escaped the Gerudo had Link slamming his feet into the man's chest causing the Desert King to narrow his eyes in a moments agony. The death-like grip tightened tenfold and Link was unable to scream, his attempt coming out in silence. Link's eyes suddenly dulled as the Hero realised this could be his last breath, silently pleading with Ganondorf to stop. The Hyrulean noticed a flicker in the large man's eyes as if he was protesting against his own actions.

The hold against Link's neck loosened and he pushed the Gerudo's arm away, frantically scrambling away to put distance between the two of them. The Hero gulped in air and gently soothed his bruising neck as Ganondorf grabbed his head and backed into the wall as he fought within himself. Link watched in relief as the golden light return to the man's eyes, flinching harshly as they snapped towards him, only letting a small amount of tension leave him as they held only guilt and concern.

"Hero, I do not know what came over me." Ganondorf didn't dare move, not wanting to scare the boy. The heartache that appeared at the alarm and terror still clear as day on Link's face caused the Gerudo to bow his head. "I am sorry."

"What happened?" Link's question came out croaked, wincing as his throat cried out in burning pain.

"I do not know, all I recall is dozing off and then I found you looking at me with such intense fear, that was when I knew something was wrong."

"Your arm pulsed with the curse and then your eyes were red," Link spoke shivering at the thought of those sadistic hues, "You were not yourself."

"May I?" Ganondorf asked motioning between them, Link nodded slowly in return and stayed vigilant as the Gerudo approached. The Hyrulean allowed the Desert King to remove his hand and replace it wearily with his own, soothing the pain instantly with his bare touch. "It will bruise."

Link didn't reply too self-conscious of the other man's touch to fully comprehend what the man was saying, simply nodding in answer. Ganondorf removed his hand after noticing the far-off look on the Hyrulean's face.

"We need to have a word with Zant." The Gerudo announced as he examined Link's cursed face, to which the Hyrulean seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and agreed.

* * *

Once Link had calmed down and Ganondorf was no longer seen as a threat the duo headed towards the dungeons where Marth and Ike were standing guard with a few of Midna's own soldiers. When they noticed the duo's presence, the Prince and Mercenary approached them and glanced at one another both seemingly creeped out.

"The Twili keeps cooing to himself before staring in interest at the wall." Marth creased his brow the confusion clear in his voice, "Are you sure he is well?"

Link placed a hand over his mouth as Ganondorf let out a bout of laughter, slapping the Prince playfully on the shoulder. Marth grunted and jutted forwards from the strength of the Desert King, thanking Ike as the man caught his arm. Ganondorf stood in front of the occupied cell and crossed his arms glaring at the chained up Zant who suddenly snapped his head towards him and grinned disturbingly.

"It's begun, hasn't it? The darkness has spread within you."

"Undo what you have done while I still allow you to breathe." Ganondorf kept his composure as Link came to his side.

"The Wolf has been corrupted," Zant moved forward until the chains strained against his wrists, slowly tilting his head as he examined the growing bruise on Link's neck. "The Gerudo King is finally succumbing and the-"

"-Stop with your infuriating rambling," Ganondorf snapped harshly, watching Zant flinch before narrowing his eyes in malice. "Remove this curse from us immediately."

"I cannot," Zant shook his head, "And it's not because I don't want to, my God, but because I do not have the power to stop it."

"What?" Ganondorf barked in anger as Link continued the line of questioning.

"Then who does?"

"No one."


	12. The Blind Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument between the royalty's causes Ike to intervene.  
> Midna and Ganondorf start researching the curse and Link delves deeper into the Gerudo's past.

Arguments were not one of Link's strong points, usually being on the receiving end of the loud condensing irritated yells. The feeling of shame and disappointment was always clear in Illa's tone as Link weighed heavy with blame by her usually justified anger. However, this once the Hero was not at fault, standing in the corner with the mercenary, their eyes wide in both in awkwardness and uselessness as the Gerudo King fought verbally against the Twili and Hyrulean Princess, with the Prince of Altea at their side. It had started as a civil conversation between Ganondorf and Link, walking back to the hall where they told the others of Zant's troubling confession. A look of confusion had passed on through their facial expressions before Midna made a snappish comment which had the Gerudo flinching in anger. A simple question that fell from Zelda's lips suddenly escalated into the screaming match that Link and Ike were now currently witnessing. Marth had come to Zelda's aid when Ganondorf had spat on her goddess title, Midna swiftly and ignorantly insulting the desert King in return.

Link and Ike had been pushed to the side sometime before, glancing at one another in concern before they decided to address the fighting monarch's.

"Hey," Ike called out, blinking a little in disbelief as they completely ignored him, throwing consistent criticism between them before Ike cleared his throat and tried again, this time a little forceful. "HEY!"

Ike rose a brow in contempt as all four heads snapped in his direction, glaring holes through his body.

"This won't get us anywhere," Ike scowled at them as he folded his arms. "Instead of arguing we should be figuring out how we're going to remove this curse."

"Well according to Mr. Psycho and his 'God', no one can remove it." Midna scoffed in disbelief, her deadly sneer aimed at Ganondorf who narrowed his eyes, golden hues burning in fury.

"But Zant's magic is your magic, surely you can reverse it," Ike spoke to the Gerudo who gave the mercenary his attention after he determined Midna was no longer worth his energy. Link's cursed skin caught Ganondorf's eye from behind Ike and he lightened somewhat, gazing into the blackened hues of the Hero in concern. The desert King watched the curse pulse from the boy's pupil, across his jaw and down his neck before disappearing beneath the Hero's garbs. The curse was worsening and Ganondorf knew if Link transformed again he might be lost to them forever.

"I will need some time, but I will determine whether the curse can be removed," Ganondorf announced, determined to see the bright blue eyes of the Hyrulean Hero gazing out into the world in wonder once again. Link seemed to brighten at the Gerudo's words, not only thankful for Ike putting a stop to their argument but knowing Ganondorf wasn't giving in to the curses unyielding affliction.

"Do you need help?" Link spoke up coming to Ike's side, about to offer his services when Zelda cut in and spoke for him.

"Midna would be the best at giving you assistance since your magic's are the most similar to one another," Zelda spoke with little to no argument to her tone, folding her arms to finalize her judgment. The Twili Princess and the Gerudo King had looked at her in horror and offense, daring to think their magic was anything like the other. They shared a heated glare before they both decided to be the bigger man in the situation and unwillingly agree to offer and accept the help given.

* * *

 

After the small feast, Midna had prepared for her guests Ganondorf found himself once again in the Hyrulean Hero's company. The Twili Princess had accompanied the desert King to his allocated room, spending a few hours bickering lightly as they studied before she left in a huff hours before. Ganondorf was reveling in the silence Midna's departure had brought when the soft knock on the door had the Gerudo calling out. Ganondorf placed his research down in pleasant surprise as the Hyrulean Hero appeared from behind the door.

"Link? What can I do for you?" Ganondorf asked turning back to the seven or so opened books in front of him, attempting to hide his contentment.

"Nothing, I just thought you could use the company." Link commented settling down in the seat Midna had pushed over and grabbed one of the closed books the Gerudo disposed of moments before. Ganondorf watched the Hero's features disappear behind the book, raising a brow in confusion at Link's antics before shrugging his shoulders in disregard and continued with his investigation.

Sometime after Link ensured that Ganondorf was no longer mentally aware of his presence, he peeked up from the old flaking pages and found himself mesmerised by the bold golden hues that were continuously moving with the words on the pages. Link didn't realise he was smiling softly until he suddenly recalled something that he heard many times throughout his adventure.

"I thought you were blind?" Link blurted out, questioning the man thoughtfully watching the surprise light up Ganondorf's features as he stopped reading and peeked at the nosing Hyrulean.

"I was, yes." The Gerudo answered cautiously, noticing the curiosity in the Hero's eyes and the mental nudge for him to persist. Ganondorf shifted some papers around before he continued. "When I was chosen by the Goddess at my death, she restored all my flaws, including my sight."

Ganondorf didn't let the boy see the small smile grace his lips at the scrunch of Link's nose at the mention of the Gerudo having flaws.

"It must have been strange to be able to see the world so suddenly." Link tilted his head to the side, interested to know of Ganondorf's past.

"When I woke, and my eyesight fully returned, I was in the Twilight Realm. I actually had trouble walking to start with." Ganondorf confessed to the Hylian who chuckled lightly, attempting to picture the Gerudo wobbling on his feet. "My ears were still hypersensitive from my blindness, so dizziness was certainly a feeling I felt more often than not."

"Why did you become a thief?" Link asked, bowing his head in apology as the desert King froze. Link knew he was delving too far into the Gerudo's life story readying himself to state an apology when Ganondorf started speaking.

"Living in the desert in the time I was a young King, with the limited resources I ascended to and with an entire guild to feed, my hand was forced." Ganondorf began to explain turning his gaze to the Hyrulean who was listening intently. "Once we got the taste for it, it became addictive. The power we had flowed through us like the Goddess Hylia herself. It is a feeling even now that thrills me. I am the bad guy, Hero, remember that."

The slitted eyes bore heavily into Link's own, causing the Hero to reassess the Gerudo in front of him. But when the flicker of tenderness entered Ganondorf's hues as he examined the Hyrulean, Link gave the man a small smile.

"The worst of the worst." Link agreed with a hint of affection in his tone, nestling back into the chair and continued to read. Ganondorf furrowed his brow at how relaxed the Hero was in his presence before he turned back to his work, not surprised at how natural it felt with Link by his side.


End file.
